Cyrah
=Overview= The people of Cyrah tend to think of themselves as advance and well developed, at least in the most important areas; however, it is far from the truth. They are a people, hardened by life, and the land they call home. The Cyran's can hardly say they have a real alliance with anyone, though they have passing cooperations with the Kalonicians. Their biggest grievence is with Maritonia, and the loss of territory and 'income' from the taxes they levied against Maritonia in their transporation of goods through their land to the Shillivan port (highly valuable for improved trade), as well as some fertile soil. When they can, they attempt to send spies into Maritonia, looking for any weaknesses they can exploit, though they're not the most skilled at subterfuge. =Government= The Cyran government is a dictatorship. There is one ruling dictator, known as the High Chief, who came to power by challenging the previous ruler. It's a fight to the death, and whoever survives to the end, is the new leader. There is no mercy shown, for if the one defeated is allowed to live, they might return for revenge. The strongest always holds the title of supreme leadership. There is a heavy militia that 'supports' the HIgh Chief, enforcing his will with the people. No females are allowed to be in any position of power, most especially the position of leader of the country. They are a tribal people, and each clan is headed by a chieftan. Each town and city has their own group of militia to help 'keep the peace'. There are war chiefs, who each head a medium group of fighters. There are no 'knights', no horse riding fighters. They think they're more useful on their own two feet. They also employ dogs to fight by their sides. The ranking titles in the country are as follows: *High Chief *Chieftan *War Chief Military Cyrah has very little sense of honor when it comes to war or fighting.. at least, none that the other countries would consider honor. They choose brute force, storming in and relying on their strength to win the day. They are stymied when it doesn't work, and it often leaves many dead on the battlefield, but they see such as bringing great honor to the warrior to die in such a fashion. *Infantry - Foot soldiers with pikes, swords and maces *Archers =Weapons= Pikes, swords, maces, cat-o-nine tails, whips, bows & arrows (obsidian used for arrow heads). =Technology= Branding, ships, boats, wagons (only used for transporting goods), stone ovens, oil lamps, torches, oil lamps, pulleys, levers, simple machines, gun powder. =Races= The primary race in Cyrah is Human, there are very few of the other races who reside in Cyrah. They are a very prejudiced people, and have little tolerance for any other than humans. There are a handful of Half-Breeds, that can pass as Human. Any obvious Half-Breeds, and other races are persecuted, to varying degrees. =Religion= The patron Guardian for the country is Luthanco. The people of Cyrah are a war-like people, and look to Luthanco primarily for their inspiration and guidance. They seek his favor when they prepare for battle, but he hasn't always been benevolent toward them. =Magic= They cultivate magic users, though most of what they know has been by trial and error. Most of their magic users train out somewhere where they won't hurt anyone if something goes amiss. =Psionics= Cyrah cultivates no Aspercists. =Culture and Customs= Ethics This kingdom is considered more primitive than most other kingdoms, because of their lack of desire to rely on things that will make their life easier. They see the hark work as a way to make themselves stronger, and the other countries weak for all their conveniences and luxeries. The people of Cyrah place value on their people. They highly regard strength and physical prowess. One's ability to fight and win in battle is what makes someone considered great. Money is important, but they also feel, that if they really need something, a show of strength is often more productive than bartering with coin. Straight forward and to the point. Cyran's are generally distrustful of others, even their own people. Positions are attained by shows of strength and competence. The people of Cyrah tend to think of themselves as advanced and well developed, however, it is far from the truth. They are a work hardened people, who have had to deal with the harsh desert terrain, not fit for successful harvests. They are a relatively intelligent people, in a devious sort of way. Unlike the Kalonicians, you know where you stand with them. Their culture is aggressive and war-like, a prideful, competitve people. If they feel they've suffered a slight to their honor, they demand redress, and nothing but blood can satisfy them. They are not an evil people, per se, and honor is extremely important to them, even if their view of honor is a bit skewed. There are some plains, but the land is hardly fertile for crops, and they barely manage to scrape by with enough to supplement their diets. A dry season, could easily tip the country into famine, and the people would struggle. Their main source of sustenance they derive from the ocean, and the livestock they raise. They have a rich 'crop' of seafood, but again, relying solely on the sea for their sustenance can be risky as well. If they ever displease Drea, she could withhold the bounty of the sea. Cyrah consists mostly of farmers/ranchers, fishermen and soldiers. There is a small class of merchants who manage to make a living and barter for trade agreements with the other countries. They only hold a marginal amount of power in the country. The people that live in the towns and cities in Cyrah tend to be a close knit people. Quite a few of the residents are related, in some way or other, so to marry, one must travel to a neighboring town or city to find their mate. Arranged marriages are common in the Cyran society, to avoid inbreeding, and arrange for the strongest lineage. The 'citizens' of Cyrah are in general, discontent. Holidays Women and Children Women and children (except male children), are considered secondary citizens. They are useful, and necessary, but hold no position of power or authority. Fashion The clothing of the people of Cyrah are generally made from the hides of the animals they tend. There is little use for cloth, since they consider it too fancy, and a sign of weakness. That's not to say that their clothing designs are unimaginative or barbaric. On the contrary, they are designed for comfort and ease of movement... a purely practical nature. The hides are dyed to generate different shades and colors. The higher ranking have more colorful shades. *Cyrah Clothing Arts Swordsmiths, musicians (instruments made from hides and horns), pottery and other necessities. They have very little use for anything not useful for daily living, or war. Food The people of Cyrah enjoy a rich menu of sea food dishes and meat, milk and cheese from the livestock they tend. Some areas are able to grow some produce and it supplements their oceanic diet, but seaweed is more often used since it is more plentiful. Some villages even use meat from amphibians and reptiles, since they are more plentiful. There are dishes that consist of insects and other bugs. Cyran's find this natural, while in the eyes of other countries, it supports their opinions of the Cyran's being barbaric, and not much better than animals themselves. *Seafood dishes *Milk and cheese *Some vegetable diets *Insects and other bugs *Meat from livestock, amphibians and reptiles Exports *Obsidian *Cactus Jelly *Colored Glass *Cactus Wine *Hard Liquor *Beads w/colored glass glaze Imports *Metal (for weapons) *Spices (from Kalonice) Marriage Languages In Cyrah, they speak a common Human tongue. There are no separate languages with the humans, only different dialects and accents that are unique to the different countreis and areas within the same country. There is a distinctive dialect/accent, although, those close to the borders.. in both countries.. the dialects/accents are very similar.. but not the same. There is no other language spoken, at least not openly, in Cyrah. You don't want to be caught speaking anything else. Literacy There are very few in Cyrah who are literate, and all Cyrans are proud of it. They see studying and learning from books as a waste of time, when they could be accomplishing more important things. Only the highest in their 'government' have any inkling of how to read. Opinions of Other Countries ''Maritonia'' They are a greedy and oppressive people. They are smart, but use their smarts to be lazy. One of these days, their laziness will make them weak, and we will strike, re-taking what it was they took from us. ''Kalonice'' Now these people would be good allies, if we could trust them. Not only are they smart, but they have the right idea of how to use them. They make excellent strategies and plans. If we could get them on our side, we could finally have our victory. We would always need to be on guard with them, though. They are a fickle people with their favor. ''Zeroun'' They have a very rich land, and don't know how to share. They have an abundance, and bask in the lap of luxury, with no thought to their neighbors who are suffering. They have allied themselves with our worst enemies, and have earned our righteous anger. ''Quadi'' They are weak and cowards. They used to be one country with Zeroun, but when the Zerounians pursued their ambitions, the Quadians broke off to keep to themselves. They are friends with our enemies, but try to stay out of conflicts unless necessary. ''Dinesh'' Stuffy, obnoxious and snobbish people. They love their books, and spend too much time with them. They love to boast about their abundance of knowledge, and boast about their great universities and libraries. They are not completely useless, since some of the best yeardleighs are trained there, but they are better used as tools, and are no real threat. =Cities= *Vanra (Capital) *Kilezja *Vanulebane *Dravasey *Rawna *Esenkili =Landmarks/Notable Sites= Dormant Volcano - Located toward the southern region of Cyrah. It has been dormant for almost twenty years, having left behind layers from its active days. The citizens of Cyrah have mined obsidian and various other by-products of former eruptions. Category:Incomplete